User blog:HarmonTower805/Happy Tree Friends Battle: Episode 1- All that Glitters is mostly NOT worth it, it's mostly lame
Happy Tree Friends Battle: Episode 1 - All that Glitters is not always worth it, It mostly lame. By: InanimateInsanityNickel S.E.W - Hello Everyone, Welcome to Happy Tree friends battle, I am your host, Speed E. Wolf. This is a show where 18 Happy Tree Friends Characters will battle for 5 million Dollars. Each episode contestants will do challenges to test their skills and the team that loses will be put up for elimination where you viewers will vote someone off and give someone a prize, And on the next episode the person with the most likes will win a prize. While the person with the most dislikes is eliminated and cannot return (Until the rejoining challenge). So without further ado let's see who will be our team captains for this show (At the place where the contestants are) Cuddles: I am so excited, I've never been on a game show before Sniffles: Me neither, This will be AWSOME!!! Giggles: I bet the Host is friendly Disco Bear: I bet the host is Classy Petunia: I bet the host is germ free. (Everyone looks at Petunia) Petunia:.........What? S.E.W : Hello contestants, welcome to the show, I bet you all are excited about winning a MILLION DOLLARS (Everyone cheers) Giggles: He's even dreamier that nice thought Cuddles: Er........WHAT!!! Nutty: When.....I.I.I win I.I.I'm going to spend it on tons of CAAAAAANNNNNNDDDYYY WHOOHOO Pop: If me and my son win, well, we will spend most of it on my boys education, Right, Son Cub: (Gurgles) Yeeeeee S.E.W : How sweet, I bet you all want to spend it immediately when you win anyway, Come on over to the mines your first challenge starts here. (At the mines) S.E.W : Ok, your first challenge is to go into this mine, and search and mine for a diamond. There are 3 diamonds in the mine, whoever finds one will be a team captain Nutty: Whhhaaaiiiiiitttt, are diamonds sweet. S.E.W : Go!!!! Handy: Well this is just grand >:( Lumpy: What's wrong Handy Handy: I CANT MINE, I DONT EVEN HAVE ANY FREAKIN ARMS, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THIS Lumpy: Oh, use this pic-axe it'll help, bye (Lumpy Leaves) Handy: (Eye twitches) ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!! Sniffles: I got it, Diamonds are formed when coal is superheated and pressurized, so I must go to this area, where this action takes place ( Goes to a deep part of the cave. Turn on flashlight) Sniffles: Here we go, found a good mining spot (20 seconds later) Sniffles: I found it!! S.E.W : Good Job, Sniffles, You a team captain, you may go outside now (Everyone looks in amazement and fear) Lumpy: Stupid, Ruby, It has to be here somewhere. Petunia: I forfeit this challenge there is too much coal, it's filthy Mime: (Pretends to be mining a rock with an imaginary pic-axe) (Many Minutes Later) Russell: Ya har har har, I found a diamond. Lifty: (Takes Diamond) I don't think so (he and Shifty do trademark laugh as they run off with the diamond) Russell: Hey!!! S.E.W: Lifty, you are a team captain, 1 diamond remains (Lifty and Shifty High-Five Each other) Cuddles and Toothy: Aaaaahhh, We have to hurry....... S.E.W: Ok, everyone, the last diamond is found Everyone: What?! (Turns to see Cro-Marmot has the last diamond) Everyone: Uggghhh (Lumpy is still mining, as if he hadn't heard that the last diamond is found Handy: Lumpy?! Lumpy: (Turns around) Yeah?? Petunia: OMG!!! (Faints) Lumpy: (Looks at his pic-axe and realizes Handy is impaled on the head with the pic-axe) Aaaaaagggghhh S.E.W : Don't worry Handy will be revived in our recovery center, if anyone dies, they will be revived at the center as if nothing happened. Anyway..... We have our Team Captains: Sniffles, Lifty, and Cro-Marmott (Russell Grunts) So Sniffles, Pick 5 people to be on your team, and pick a team name. Sniffles: Hmmm, I pick: Nutty, Russell, Cuddles, Toothy, and Lumpy , and my team will be called Team Science S.E.W: Lifty, it's your turn Lifty: I choose: Shifty, Flaky, Disco Bear, Mime, and FLIPPY, and my team will be called Team Sneaky (Everyone Gasps) Shifty: Why would you choose Flippy? HE'S A MURDERER!!! Lifty: If he is on our team then he would be more of a threat to the other teams Shifty: Oh, Ok S.E.W: Ok, then Pop, Cub, Giggles, Petunia, and Handy go on Cro-Marmot's Team and since Cro-Marmot can't speak, his team will be called Team Icebox. And now, it's time for the second part of the challenge which is a dice challenge Handy: Really a dice challenge, that is so, so, so lazy, Dopey, and...... S.E.W- Just shut up, ok, Anyway team captains will chose someone to throw a dice twice and the combined total of the two tosses will determine the two winners. Team Captains Choose someone to toss the dice Sniffles: I choose Cuddles, because a Rabbits Foot....... Cuddles: Yah, Yah, I get it. Lifty: Hmmm.....Shifty Cro-marmot: (Simply Sits there and face Handy) Handy: Oh No, If that's your idea, then.... Petunia: Come on Handy you can do it......Your my dream come truer Handy:..........................Fine -_- S.E.W: Anyway start the Tossing Cuddles: (Spins a 4) Shifty: (Spins a 3) Handy: (Uses his toes to grab the die, Spins a 5) Team Icebox: Yes were in the lead Pop: Hey Handy, Your doing, good just think about winning, not about your inabilities Cub: Yeeeeeee Handy: (Smiles a bit) Cuddles: (Rolls a 6) Total: 10 Shifty: (Rolls a 4) Total: 7 S.E.W: Handy, needs only 3 pts. to win Handy: (Thinking: Everyone's counting on me and I can't let them down) (Tosses his die as he closes his eyes) . . . . . (Opens them) Handy: (Rolled a 1) Total: 6 S.E.W: Team Icebox loses Team Icebox: Uggh, Thanks a lot Handy (Handy sits crying as the song "How can this happen to me plays in the background) S.E.W: So viewers, vote for either: To be eliminated or to win a prize VOTING ENDS: December 2nd Category:Blog posts